Tigers & Wolves
by RangerHunter240
Summary: Okay, I don't really see many Merrick X Alyssa Stories, so I decided to make my own. Alyssa's classes are getting her down, so she goes to a certain Roadhouse to try to study... this Roadhouse being the 'home' of a certain Lunar Wolf... and the other Rangers don't even know it. So, what happens when Alyssa and Merrick find that a few tests, can cause a strong bond?
1. Tests & Peace

_**Happy Power Ranger day!**_

 _In honor of this special day, I've decided to post this chapter long before I actually intended to..._

 _This is my very first Fanfiction of this kind... anywhere. I am a Huge AlyssaXMerrick fan, so I made this... so I hope you like it._

 _Disclaimer; I don't own Power Rangers at all, if I did, these to would be cannon._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

I bit my lip in thought.

I needed to work on a project for my class if I wanted to complete it.

 _But_ all of my friends were annoying me three ways from Sunday!

I finally slammed the book I was reading closed in annoyance.

There wasn't a place I could go that they wouldn't find me… really, I've looked.

Don't get me wrong, I love my friends… but, not when I'm studying… especially for an important test.

"Alyssa?" One of my friends, a true Princess named Shayla, got my attention as she sat by her pond.

I nodded, "Yes Princess?"

"Are you okay?"

I sighed. She's been asleep for over 3,000 years, but she can still see right through me.

"No." I relented, "Princess, I really just need some piece and quiet… I have an important test coming up…"

She nodded, "Go on then… I'm sure there's some place you can find."

I smiled, "Thank you Princess Shayla."

With that, I got up and walked off of my new home known as the Animarium.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I was walking down an empty street, the sun close to setting, when I heard wood being chopped close by.

I frowned then looked at where it was coming from.

I saw a small building called _**Willie's Roadhouse**_ and blinked.

A Roadhouse? On an empty street? At Sundown?

This would be the _last_ place I'd want to go!

Which made it the _perfect_ place _to_ go!

I stepped inside, my books in hand, and I looked around before I found a secluded table and sat down, pulling my book and my notebook out to look both over.

I heard a door open and I wanted to hit my forehead. It sounded close… but I don't know if it was the main door, or a back one.

"Alright… Willie, I finished cutting the logs." A familiar voice reached my ears and I frowned.

It sounded like…

Merrick Baliton! The new Lunar Wolf Ranger! AKA, my teammate!

What's he doing here? And to add to that… why does he sound like he worked here?

"Thanks Merrick… I think that's everything for right now…" An older voice, probably Willie, informed him, "It's closing time soon, so go ahead if you wanna try a game."

I glanced beside me, but kept my head low, and saw a pool table right beside this one.

I bit back my sigh and continued my studying while I took notes to remember them.

I felt Merrick's new jacket sweep by me and I tried not to look up from my book to see him play… but I couldn't help it.

He put down three pool balls, then grabbed a cue stick that he dusted with some chalk.

When he was done with the prep, he readied his shot, and struck the three balls easily.

I was impressed… he was from 3,000 years ago… but he played like a modern _pro_!

I nearly said that aloud… but stopped right before I could open my mouth and went back to my work.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I heard Willie clear his throat as I finished my notes on what the test was said to be about and looked up.

"Miss… it's closing time." He noted.

I nodded softly and started packing my things, "I was just leaving…"

I winced a bit when I heard balls clattering and glanced to see Merrick had missed his shot.

I shook my head and walked out of the building.

It was probably nothing…

And, at the very least, I got to be alone with my thoughts… so, that was a great plus.

 _ **The next day…**_

The test was inching closer, so I had to read up on all the notes I'd taken and make sure not a single one was wrong.

But, again, my friends were bothering me.

"Hey… Taylor… catch!" I heard Max shout before throwing a football over my head.

"Got it!" She called back.

I hated getting mad at them… so I decided that going back to _**Willie's Roadhouse**_ was my best bet at peace and quiet.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I walked into the Roadhouse and sat down at the same table I did the day before.

I pulled out my books and my notebook to look both over and as quickly as I could.

Course… I heard the door slam open and I glanced up to see several people walk in.

I bit back my sigh and continued to read.

I heard several cat calls and whistles, all of which making me look up from my work again.

But… I heard growling and looked up to see Merrick standing in the doorway to a part of the building, his arms folded and not looking happy at those whistling.

They scuffed and stood up, smirking at him and I gulped softly… this wasn't good.

"What you gonna do about it?" One of the newcomers smirked darkly.

"Just leave her alone." Merrick instructed.

"Do you see us messing with her?"

"Not what I'm hearing."

Uh-oh…

I quickly moved away from the soon-to-be fight but stayed close in case Merrick needed help.

"Like you'd care."

Merrick took a deep breath and I saw his fist tighten.

I don't know whether to duck or stop him… so I just kept back, my father's training sessions coming to the forefront of my head.

And… I got so caught up in my thoughts… I didn't hear what the next guy said… but it was enough to push Merrick over the edge.

I winced as one of the newcomers shoved him… but Merrick easily grabbed his hands and forced him into the other ones.

This was followed by them slowly ganging up on him, but he didn't seem to be bothered.

If anything, I swear I saw him _smirking_ once or twice!

He easily shoved them all out and my eyes were wide in both shock and amazement…

Then he turned to me, not looking very happy.

"Thanks." I let out.

"What are you doing here?" He folded his arms.

I pursed my lips a bit before I let out, "I needed some peace and quiet."

"Lota good _that_ got you." He scuffed.

I nodded softly and went to grab my things and my eyes went wide. "No!"

During the fight… they rammed into a few tables and I paid it no mind…

But they rammed into the table _I'd_ been using!

My books and notes were scattered everywhere!

I hurried to grab them and check the damage.

"No…" I moaned softly when I saw that the books were opened and some of the pages got scrapped and torn.

And my notes…

Well… they're just useless now!

"What's so important?" He got beside me.

"There's a big test for my class coming up… and these were all my notes about it…" I showed my crumbled and messed up notes, "And my book that I was using is… well…" I showed him the scrapped-up pages.

"How… big is this test?"

"Be enough that it counts for half my grad." I sighed.

He picked up a few pages then shrugged, "I could help."

"Do you have any idea what this book is?" I turned it to the cover to show that it was about Algebra.

He dropped the pages and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Why would you need to study here?" He frowned as we finished collecting my things.

I sighed as we got up, "Because I need some peace and quiet… don't get me wrong… I enjoy my time with my friends… but this test is really important to me…"

Merrick nodded in understanding before looking at my ruined stuff, "Can you get a replacement book?"

"Not this late in the school year… I don't think…" I frowned as I actually thought about it before I nodded, "Alright… I'll see if that's possible… thanks Merrick."

I smiled before I was about to head for the door, only to stop and look back at the mess.

I sighed and put my things down and went to go help pick up to the table and chairs that had been pushed out of their proper place and put them where the were supposed to be.

Merrick frowned but I waved him off. "It's the least I could do."

He nodded silently as we finished picking everything up.

 _ **The next night…**_

The test was tomorrow, and I had no notes to go on… or any books to go over.

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to calm myself down.

That was the first sign of panic… and I can't panic now.

"Hey… Alyssa." Cole Evans got my attention.

I nodded to him as he got beside me, "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked kindly.

I sighed, "Yeah… I'm just… stressed. You know that test I've been studying for?"

He nodded, "Yeah… the Math one right?"

I smiled, glad he'd actually remembered, "Yeah… that one… well… I ruined my book yesterday, and I can't get a new one before tomorrow's test… and my notes were ruined with it."

He frowned before he gave me a book. "I… was walking by a rummage sale, and I came across it…"

I opened it up and smiled. It was a little old… but this was the _exact_ same book I needed!

"Oh! Thanks Cole!" I hugged him happily before my eyes went wide, "I need to go study…"

"Sure… go ahead." He motioned for me to do so.

"I mean… alone." I relented, "No offence Cole… but it gets kinda chaotic up here at the worst times."

He frowned again, then nodded, "Okay…"

I got up and hurried off the Animarium.

 **Merrick**

I don't know why… but I was waiting for Alyssa to come to the Roadhouse.

She'd only been here twice, but I felt like she was gonna come again…

But, it was already late… and Willie was about to close up shop as I swept the floor.

This, however, stopped when I heard the door open, and looked to see her stepping inside.

She bit her lip and walked over to the same table as yesterday with a worn-down book… almost like the one that'd gotten ruined.

I shook my head and continued sweeping the floor, trying to block her out.

This, was easier said than done.

She kept mumbling to herself about something from the book, and I kept looking at her each time she did.

Finally, Willie finished cleaning a glass and I looked up at him. "Well… I'll be locking up now…"

Alyssa blinked and looked up, "Oh… sorry… I… I'll be going…" She got up, grabbing her book, and hurried out quickly.

I had to keep my feet planted where they were so I wouldn't go after her.

* * *

 _There we go, the first chapter to start it off._

 _I probably won't post the next chapter for two weeks since I'm a little behind on most other things._

 _But, I hope you like this story so far._

 _If you did, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

 _Till next time!_


	2. Friends & Answers

_Here's chapter two, still a little sooner than I expected, but... whatever... it's been weeks!_

 _Disclaimer; I don't own Power Rangers at all. If I did, these to would be canon._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

It was the next day and I was nervous as I walked out of my Algebra class.

I hate when I don't know for sure that I passed… and this was one of those times where I don't know.

I sighed softly as I walked out of the school and felt my Growl Phone buzzing.

I answered it after I saw it was Cole, "Hey Cole."

 _"Hey, Alyssa… how'd you do?"_ He asked.

I sighed, "I _just_ got done with the test… I won't know for a while."

 _"Well, I'm sure you passed easily."_ I could hear the ever-present smile in his voice.

"I'm not so sure…" I relented slowly.

 _"Well, I'm sure. That's good enough… right?"_ He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah… I guess… listen, I'll talk to you when I get back…"

 _"Alright… see you later."_ He assured.

"Yeah… bye." I hung up.

I sighed when I did and put my phone away.

There was another test I needed to study for… it wasn't as important… but it was close enough to be if I wanted to be a teacher like I did…

So, the only place I could think about going…

Was _**Willie's Roadhouse**_.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

I held my books close to my chest as I walked into the inn… it was pretty empty, so I sat in my usual spot in the back, close to the pool table.

I opened my book and pulled out a clean notebook to start writing things down.

As I did, I heard Willie coming out and I glanced up to see Merrick coming out from the back rooms.

He and I locked eyes before I quickly went to my books again.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I was looking over my notes to make sure I had enough before Willie put down a milkshake for me.

I looked up before I quickly grabbed for my wallet.

"Don't worry…" He held up a hand, "It's already been paid for."

I frowned before I nodded and took a sip from it, nearly moaning at the great taste.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly.

He smiled back before he got back behind the counter and I went back to my notes.

"I thought your test was done?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "It is… but there's another coming up I also need to study for if I wanna become a teacher."

"Become a teacher?" Willie blinked.

I nodded, "I love helping others, so I wanna become a teacher to put it to good use."

Willie smiled, "I think you'd be great."

I smiled softly, "I hope so…"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

It was closing time for the Roadhouse.

I packed up my things and grabbed a rag from the bar before I started wiping down the tables.

"You don't have to do that…" Merrick looked at me from where he was sweeping the floor.

I shrugged, "It's the least I could do to pay you back for the milkshake…"

Merrick frowned, "What milkshake?"

I raised a brow, "The one Willie said….?"

He shook his head, "I didn't pay for any milkshake."

I frowned, "Huh…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Merrick assured.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He finished sweeping and I finished wiping the tables.

"Welcome…" He informed me, "And… thanks for staying back."

I nodded, "Pleasure… we are teammates after all."

He nodded back, "Yeah…"

I headed for the door when he called back.

"I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow… right?"

I nodded, "Probably…"

I continued on out… but I _swear_ I saw a small smile on his face as I left.

 _ **That night…**_

I heard the WolfZord howling… which kept me awake since I wasn't used to it.

I can withstand the LionZord's growling and roaring… but the WolfZord's howling left something to be desired in me.

When it howled for the third time, I couldn't take it.

I got out of my bed and walked out to the main part of the Animarium.

I sighed softly when I didn't see Princess Shayla and grabbed one of my books.

Might as well study if I can't sleep.

 _ **8 hours later…**_

I must've fallen asleep, cause I felt Taylor pushing my arm softly, causing me to jolt a bit.

"What? I'm up." I groaned softly as I stretched my arms.

"Alyssa… are you okay?" She frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm just… not used to the WolfZord's howling is all…"

Taylor nodded, "Well… the boys are still asleep… wanna talk about where you were yesterday?"

I bit my lip, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you." She replied.

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Good… so they know I wouldn't go to the Roadhouse.

"So… where were you?" She frowned.

I shrugged. "In the woods… _just_ outside of town." It hurt that I had to lie to my best friend… but I couldn't let even her know where I was going.

She raised a brow, "I checked there too."

"In a cave."

"There's not a single cave in that woods."

"I found one."

"That easily?"

"Yes."

She frowned then shrugged, "Alright…"

I bit my lip to keep from sighing with relief. Good, she bought it.

I heard the boys getting up and I looked to see Danny and Max in their training gear.

"You two ready for your sparring match?" I smiled lightly.

They nodded, looking at each other nervously.

 _ **7 hours later…**_

I was coming out of the last class for school.

As I was… I swear I saw something out of the corner of my eye that looked like a silver jacket.

I looked around before I walked over to it…

When I did, I blinked when I saw Merrick leaning against the wall outside the school with his arms folded.

"Merrick?" I frowned.

His eyes snapped to mine quickly, a mixture of surprise and… boredom in his own.

"Just came to see if you were coming by the Roadhouse again today." He raised a brow expectantly.

I nodded, "Probably… now I've got a _history_ test to worry about on top of my other studies."

He frowned, "Don't you think you're doing too much?"

I shook my head, "No… I need to learn as much as I can if I wanna get the job I've always dreamed of."

Merrick raised a brow again, "What job?"

I bit my lip. I forgot no one knew… well, except Willie…

"Ask Willie." I decided was my best bet out of this talk before I headed off for the Animarium.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was looking up recipes to make for tomorrow's breakfast while I heard Max and Danny messing around.

"How was your class?" Taylor got beside me.

"Good." My voice squeaked a bit as I recalled who I'd seen right after.

That didn't go unnoticed by her.

"See anyone?" She figured.

I shook my head, "No… just… thinking… you know? Cause I've got a history test to look forward to…"

"Really? Can't you drop a few classes?"

I inwardly moaned. "What is it with you guys and wanting me to drop classes? I need to have as many credits as I can!"

"Who else have you told?"

Oops…

"Uh… just… some classmates." I lied easily.

She raised a brow before my watch went off.

"Well… I… uh… better get to studying…" I quickly got up, grabbing my books, and hurried out of the Animarium as quickly as I could.

 **Taylor**

I frowned as I watched Alyssa leave.

She was my best friend… why would she be dodging my questions like that?

Getting up, I decided to follow after her to find out what she was up to.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I looked around a corner and saw Alyssa walking into a place called _**'Willie's Roadhouse'**_ … and I frowned.

Why would she go there? It doesn't seem like her…

Unless…

Well, the boys _have_ been really annoying lately…

But why a Roadhouse?

More importantly… why this one in _particular_?

I moved closer and got inside, keeping low and in the shadows.

I saw Alyssa get over to a table close to a Pool Table and raised a brow when she looked at something I couldn't see from my position.

As much as I wanted to look, my Air Force training kept me still.

Sure enough… a familiar looking jacket caught my eye as a familiar looking man walked out from where she'd been looking.

"So, you did make it." It was Merrick! And was he… did it sound like he was…?

Was he _smiling_?

Alyssa nodded, "Yep… like I said; history test."

She… she told _him_?!

"You sure-"

"I'm not gonna drop any classes unless I absolutely have to." She insisted.

"And this doesn't get in the way of you being a ranger?"

She shook her head, "Nope… well… it hasn't yet."

 _Seriously_? That was the best lie she had?

If it were me, I would've told him to mind his own business.

Then again, Alyssa wasn't me.

"Alyssa… right?" I heard an older man's voice and nearly hit my head on whatever I was hiding under.

"Right, Willie." Alyssa nodded, smiling at him before going to her work and groaning, "Of all the subjects this had to be on though… why Greek?"

I bit my lip to keep from scuffing. That was the easiest subject when I was in school.

"What kind of test is it?"

"Just facts… any kind of fact, language… tactics they used… mythology… that sort of thing." She replied.

"Merrick can help you."

"He can?"

"I can?"

My eyes were just as wide as theirs.

"Yeah… didn't you just get a book about Ancient battle tactics?" This Willie guy went on.

I've never seen anyone go white as a sheet as fast as Merrick just did.

"Well… yes…" He let out.

"Surely there's something in there about Greek." Willie reasoned before I heard his footsteps going into the back of the building.

I looked back at the other two as Alyssa shook her head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She assured.

"It's okay… I actually just got the book in case you needed it." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"I figured you were coming today anyway… so, yes." He nodded, and I nearly hit my forehead.

Well, he went from sweet to being a jerk really quick.

"Oh…" Alyssa nodded softly.

"I'll go get it for you-"

He was about to walk out when my Growl Phone rang.

They checked theirs and I quickly turned mine off.

" _Smooth move!"_ I hissed to myself.

"Yours?"

"No…" Merrick frowned, "Yours?"

"No." She denied, and I cringed.

They looked over at where I was, "Alright… who's there?"

I slowly got up from where I was and smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry?"

"Taylor!" Alyssa gaped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, so I came after Alyssa." I replied, "I'm sorry for hiding, but you were the one that'd lied."

"I know…" She sighed, "Please don't tell the others."

"For once… I agree. I'd like to keep some peace here." Merrick put in.

I held up my hands, "Hey… secret's safe with me."

They both gave me unconvinced looks.

"I promise." I sighed.

They still looked unconvinced, but at least they nodded.

I headed for the door, sighing as I stepped out.

Least I know why Alyssa chose here…

But, does _she_ know?

 **Merrick**

I watched Alyssa go back to her studying after Taylor left and I decided to play some Pool.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her.

"About Taylor knowing? I know you don't like the others knowing you work here…" She let out.

I shrugged, "I'm fine with it."

She nodded, "Okay…"

I nodded back before I started to play.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

It was closing time.

I was sweeping the floor as Alyssa collected her books.

When she headed for the door, I looked up at her just in time to see her smiling at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Merrick." She assured before walking out.

I took a deep breath, trying not to break the broom handle, and continued sweeping, trying to ignore anything else around me.

"Merrick?"

"What?!" I snapped a little too angrily, "Uh… sorry… Willie…" I blinked.

He smiled, "It's okay… you hungry?" He held out a plate of food and my stomach growled at the sight.

"Uh… yeah…." I nodded and walked over to eat, putting the broom down.

"You know… I've been working for nearly 30 years… and I've seen a lot of people come through those doors." He informed me as I ate.

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Yep… and I've seen many a person in love-"

I nearly choked on the bite I was swallowing.

" _What_?!" I stared at him.

"You and Alyssa." He shrugged, as if knowing my reaction, "You two look like you're good…"

"Acquaintances." I informed him, "We're _just_ Acquaintances. We're not even friends. We are definitely _not_ in love."

He nodded, "Keep telling yourself that."

I sighed and stabbed the steak he'd made before taking a bite of it, no longer hungry, but didn't wanna hurt his feeling or anything.

"We're not even friends… how could we be in love?" I questioned softly.

"You tell me." Willie shrugged, "I've seen the way you look at her… it seems obvious to me… but is it to you?"

I just stared at my plate in silence.

* * *

 _-Here it is, the second chapter...  
Before I forget, this starts a little before _**Secrets and Lies** _, and it won't be in the episodes_ per say _, but the aftermath, or (In Unfinished Business' case a little OC in the episode)_

 _Just thought you guys should know._

 _I hope you like this story so far._

 _If you did, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

 _Till next time!_


	3. Reasons & Hope

_Here's chapter three... and I am_ so _sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with everything else..._

 _But at least it's here!_

 _Disclaimer; I don't own Power Rangers at all. If I did, these to would be canon._

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

was riding my bike around the park after Cole and I went to the cemetery, where his parents had been buried.

I hadn't seen Merrick at all today… both because I was busy with an Org that erased Cole's Memories, and because I was helping him research about his parents.

So, I rode my bike to clear my head for a while.

Taylor had kept her promise and didn't tell the others about where Merrick worked, and I studied, so I was happy for that.

But… really, I hadn't seen Merrick all day, and I was starting to get worried.

With that thought in mind, I didn't notice someone stepping into the path till I nearly crashed into them.

"Woah!" I quickly moved my bike and turned to a stop behind who I'd nearly run into, "I'm so sorry…"

They turned to face me and I nearly fainted.

It was Merrick.

"Sorry Merrick…" I gulped.

He simply nodded, and I looked away.

"You weren't there." He let out and I looked over at him, "At the Roadhouse… you weren't there."

"I was… kinda in the middle of something important with my friends…" I reasoned slowly.

He blinked and nodded, "Ah…"

"Not that I didn't want to come." I assured, "I was… we had a run in with an Org… and I was helping Cole find his parents… and I was trying to find him after the Org made him lose his memory… and… I… guess time got away from me…"

Merrick nodded, "I see… well… I just came for a walk since I'm on my break…"

"Ah…" I nodded slowly.

We looked away from each other, and I bit my lip.

"I'll… be by tomorrow." I assured, "Bright and-"

"The Roadhouse is _closed_ tomorrow. It's Sunday." He denied bitterly.

I blinked… now that, I forgot.

"Right… uh… I'll make it up to you today then." I decided simply.

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I want to." I assured, "It's the least I could do."

He sighed, "Look… Alyssa… I'd rather not, alright?"

I bit my lip before I nodded, "Alright…"

He nodded before he walked away.

I blinked before I repositioned myself on my bike and I continued down the road.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I rode my bike to the Animarium, feeling really upset.

It's not like I _meant_ to forget about studying… but Cole needed me…

Which… makes me wonder; how come he didn't come to the cemetery… or know about the Org?

That was on my mind as I reached the entrance and walked up to it before I stepped through and into the main area.

I sighed as I pulled out my books and started reading.

"What happened to the Roadhouse?" Taylor whispered as she got up to me.

"Closed earlier… and tomorrow's Sunday… which, I am told, they are not open on." I replied before I banged my head into the table, "Why was I so stupid today?"

"You weren't." Taylor assured, "You just thought with your heart more than your head. And that's what helped us with that Signal Org."

I frowned, "I know…"

She patted my back lightly, "You know… I know a great place… for just the two of us… to hang out. Call it… a girl's night out. My treat."

I raised a brow, "You'd do that?"

"You could use it." She nodded.

I smirked, "Then I'm in."

 _ **Later that night…**_

Taylor was leading me into a club.

I hated clubs, but I trusted her.

We walked inside, and I sat at a table.

"Two drinks." Taylor looked at a passing worker.

"You got it." She nodded.

I looked around, feeling nervousness burn into me.

"Hey… you okay?" Taylor frowned.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." I assured.

"You sure?" She raised a brow, "You seem fidgety."

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"Okay.." She shrugged before the drinks arrived.

"Thanks." We nodded before Taylor took a sip and I followed suit.

The taste was _horrid_ , but I didn't let that show for long.

"Ah…" Taylor nodded as she pulled her cup back and I sat mine down, "That's good…"

"Yeah…" I nodded softly.

"I'll go get us some food." Taylor got up and walked over to the bar.

I nodded again, "Okay."

 **Merrick**

I frowned as I ate a meal Willie'd made for me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He raised a brow at me.

I blinked and looked up at him, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Really? Cause you've only been stabbing the spaghetti and haven't even touched the meatballs." He noted, nodding to my still nearly full plate.

I sighed, "I… got annoyed with Alyssa earlier today…"

"And?"

"Well… I… might have come off a little bitter she didn't come today…"

"A little?" Willie didn't buy that, "Merrick, you were looking at the door every 2 minutes waiting for her."

I tried not to roll my eyes, "Okay, I was a lot bitter… but… I guess I feel bad about it… I mean, she was busy with something else… I couldn't have changed that, even if I wanted to…"

"So?" He motioned for me to continue.

"So? So, what? There's nothing I can do." I replied.

"Of course, there is. Go find her and explain." Willie replied, "It's the best thing you can do."

I looked at my plate, "After I finish…"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Hey… Cole?" I called into my phone.

 _"Yeah?"_

"You wouldn't happen to know where Alyssa is, would you?" I let out.

" _I think she and Taylor went out on a girl's night… some club close to some Roadhouse, actually."_ He replied.

"Roadhouse….?" I wanted him to elaborate.

 _"Uh… Willie's Roadhouse, I think… yeah, that's it."_ He answered after a moment.

My heart jumped into my throat.

There was only one club next to the Roadhouse…

Owned, apparently, by Willie's brother.

"Thanks… I gotta go… bye." I quickly hung up and hurried to the club.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I took in a deep breath as I stepped inside the building and calmly looked around.

My eyes instantly landed on the uncomfortable girl in white sitting close to the entrance.

I stepped around and breathed out softly when I knew for a fact it was Alyssa.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned as I pulled up a chair.

"I needed to find you… I need to say I'm sorry." I relented, "I shouldn't have been so cold earlier."

"It's not your fault." She reasoned.

"I still feel like I should apologize." I admitted, "And I should've been there at the cemetery with you and the others this morning… so… I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." She assured, "There's nothing for you to apologize for… I should apologize for not being there, though."

"You were caught up with the others." I countered.

"Speaking of others."

We looked and saw Taylor walking over with some plates of food.

"Hey Merrick… what are you doing here?"

"Just… came to apologize… I'll be out of the way." I sighed before I got up and started for the exit.

I got to the door before I heard someone talking to Alyssa, causing me to glance back to see some guy flirting with her.

Anger made it's way into my chest and I stepped back over to them.

"Eh-hmm." I cleared my throat.

They looked over at me, and the guy scuffed.

"And you are?"

"Merrick. And I'd appreciate if you left her alone."

"Make me."

I scuffed and stepped closer, "You _really_ wouldn't want me to."

"Merrick…!" Taylor and Alyssa gave me warning looks.

"It's alright." I held up a hand, still looking at the guy, "Now… either you're gonna leave her alone… or things are gonna get very bad for one of us."

"Yeah. You." He went for a swing, but I grabbed it and pulled him down, kneeing him in the gut before I kicked him away.

He groaned and got back up.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to my face as I glared at him.

"Stay _away_ from Alyssa Enrilé." I snarled, "Or I _will_ harm you way worse than this. You can count on it!"

He nodded before I let him go and he ran away.

I sighed and looked back at the girls, nodding to them once before I walked out.

"Merrick wait!" I glanced over my shoulder as I went out the door to see Alyssa running up to me.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

When she did, she took in a soft breath, "Thanks… for doing that… you didn't have to."

"Of course I did." I turned to her, "Alyssa, no guy should treat you like that… if you have any other problems like that… come to me. Alright?"

She nodded, "Alright…"

I smiled lightly and walked away.

"Will you come by the park tomorrow?" She got my attention again, "I was gonna read to some kids…"

"Sure." I agreed simply and continued on my way.

 **Cole**

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Alyssa." I smiled at my friend as she ate her breakfast… rather quickly.

"Can't really talk right now, Cole… I have to get to the Park to read to some kids." She denied as she grabbed her bag.

"Nice… can I come?"

"No!" Taylor and she chorused in clear worry.

"I… mean… no… I'll be okay." She rephrased and hurried off.

I frowned, "What's going on?"

"None of your business, Jungle Boy." Taylor replied instantly, hurrying off too.

I looked at Max and Danny, who shrugged in confusion.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I walked through the park, breathing in the fresh air.

"….Big Bad Wolf said, 'I'll Huff and Puff, and blow this house down!'." I heard Alyssa's voice close by and I quickly hid in a tree to look around.

Sure enough, I saw her reading to some kids, smiling happily with….

Wait… was that?

Taylor and Merrick beside her?!

Taylor and kids is sorta weird enough…

But what's Merrick doing here?!

I couldn't hear the rest of the story, but I could tell Merrick was annoyed by it with his constant eye-rolls.

Wouldn't blame him… I cried when Alyssa read 'The Lion King' to me…

Either way, when the story was done, the kids cleared out with their parents coming to pick them up.

I noticed Merrick and Alyssa walking away together… and I felt this… _pain_ in my gut… like I didn't like it…

"Jungle Boy!"

I jolted a bit and accidentally slipped from the tree, barely keeping myself on it before I looked down.

"Oh… hey Taylor." I blinked as I jumped down.

"What were you doing in a tree?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh… checking the… integrity of it." I patted the tree trunk lightly, "It's still good."

"Cole!" She narrowed her eyes.

I sighed, "Why didn't you guys tell me you were reading to kids? I would wanna-"

"Turn around and you'll see why." She noted.

I frowned and did just that, seeing Alyssa and Merrick… _smiling_ together!

"Am I seeing things?"

"Nope." She countered, "They really like each other… but the only one that knows is me… so if you can keep your trap that'd be _great_."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because they're just friends… but since the Princess still likes Merrick, it's hard… besides, they're together every day… but missed their chance yesterday… they're making up today with this."

"Why weren't they….. oh…." I blinked as I remembered what happened yesterday, "So why wasn't Merrick there for her?"

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know… but, for whatever reason, he's here now. So don't ruin it."

I held up my hands, "Fine… but tell her I'll see her at the Animarium…"

"Will do." She nodded.

With that, I walked off.

If I liked Alyssa like I think I do… Merrick's gonna have his work cut out for him… I can feel it.

* * *

 _-Here it is... finally.  
_

 _This was a pretty fun chapter to write, and I assure you all, that I'll try to be a little more vigilante with this story._

 _But, I hope you like this story so far._

 _If you did, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

 _Till next time!_


End file.
